ROOBIE: TEH AWSUM VOLUMES
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: I don't even know why I did this. If you choose to read this, may God, Buddha, Mohammed, Zeus, Satan, and the Almighty Helix have mercy on your poor unfortunate soul.


ROOBEE

did you know humans came from darkness but not really darkness its just called that cuz it was really scary before humans showed up but also after cuz monsters but not really montsers just animals with spikeys and dark colors like evil black hole try to kill all humams of them?

well then humans found jewelries called "dust bunnies" and made them into wepon and started fughting off the monsters and use dust bunnies for other stuff.

so one night a dude from Clockwork Orange named Ramen Touchdicks went into a dust bunny shop and sed to cashier "all ur dust bunnies are belong to us" but then little girl with big grim reaper scythe was like "no" and fought him off. her name? Rubbery Rose.

so then Ramen tried to shoot Rubbery with his cane but it wasnt just a cane it could shoot fireworks like a bottle rocket and then he try to run away but Rubbery could catch up to him but then a plane saved Ramen as he throwed a dust bunny at Rubbery that would make a HOOOGE ASPLOSION

but what if Rubbery was not kill?

well she wasnt cuz Glypha Goodbitch showed up and used her horsey crop and DEM TITTEZ to try and crash the plane but then Ramen got his mysterious firey woman friend and had a magic duel like Fairy Tail but not really Fairy Tail and they escape

Rubbery thought it was cool and wanted to take autographs and get a picture with Glypha but she was like "u in big total troubles" even though they both did good thing and then Ozbowling Pin shoes up and gives Rubbery cookies which she shoves in her mouth like a chipmunk and lets her in to hero school but she not alone cuz her sister, Dang How Long til lunch time, was going to hero school already and they go together and find out what happen next time in ROOBIE episode too "Hellos to Beaker Academics" where we meat Rice Sneeze, Book Bellydonuts, and John Cenarc. It will start...

RIGHT NAOWZ :D

so Rubbery and Dang make it to Beaker Academics where they train to be heroes and beats up all the animals but not go jailtime for animal cruelty and Dang runs off with black people while Rubbery takes a nap on Rice's luggage but she gets mad and asplodes like Ramens dust bunny but not hurts anybody but then she gets more mad at Rubbery for trying to apologize but then Book shows up and breaks up the arguement with tumblr social justice warrior talk and runs away and Rubbery gets left alone until she hears the John Cena theme and John Cenarc helps her up and they talk and John shows her his shield but it sucky compared to grim reaper scythe but Rubbery doesnt say so and then they realize they late and run to tax audit emporium for speeches from Ozbowling Pin

Then they go to sleep in ball pit but not sleep yet cuz Dang try to force Rubbery and Book into conversations which annoys Rice and she almost get on another fight but with Dang instead of Rubbery but then Book turn off the sun and screen go darkness and find out what happens next time right now! AGAIN!

so they wake up and Rice try to get superstar Pear-uh Necklace to be friend but John Cenarc chokeslams the conversation and try to hit them but Pear impales him on locker and they go to Pokemon Emerald forest where they get catapults but not really catapults more like squares that shoot persons thru air into firest and Rubbery sees Rice first so they team up while Dang and Book meet up while they punch bears and John and Pear team up and find glowing thing but it not glowing thing cuz it GIANT SCORPION KING 2 starring Dwayne Johnson. meanwhile somewhere else Pie Render software karate chops a giant snake and gets poked by upsidown friend NORAD Vaccumry and Rubbery and Rice take a trip on their favorite rocket ship zooming through the sky but then Rubbery jump off and everybody meets up and the rocket turns into a giant Angry Birds and they start fighting the Scorpion King and Bird Rocket which NORAD bomb into canyon while Rubbery chops Rocket Bird's head off and then they go back to Beaker and Ozbowling pin makes Rubbery leader of team ROOBIE with Rice Book and Dang and makes John leader of team Jewishpurr with Pear, NORAD, and Pie and makes four other dudes a team but they arent important yet so dont pay attention to them for now ok now we really end so find out what happens next time goodbye heres some criticisem

"dont say goodbye, the French say What Are You Doing In My House Naked?" -some famous dude

"10/10 would quickscope again" -guy who tried out for FaZe and didnt get in

"better than my writing" -Keery "The bleach dragon" Shawcross


End file.
